The Bell Ringer
by tragicduck95
Summary: Klause was abandoned as a child and only wants to escape the darkness of the underworld. Only moments after giving up, he meets Shia, the girl who turns his life around. pleae R&R!
1. The girl I met that day

The Bell Ringer

Ch 1

I felt the familiar touch of my mother. But that time it was different. I fell to my knees in the cold dirt. I looked back at her as she screamed at me and slammed the door behind me. _Mommy?_ She never answered me. I felt the tears roll down my face. I couldn't help it._ Never come back._ She had said. I had no idea what I had done to deserve it, but my mother had abandoned me. She left me in the dirt, in the cold, to take care of myself. I hated her after that. I can't remember her face or the sound of her voice. It's been so long, I can't remember anything about her. I was forced to live alone, to dig through the trash for food. I hated life. But then I found her. Her sweet smile, the way she said my name, the way she would take my hand and tell me everything was ok. The way her black hair would flow in the dark winds, the very way she lived made me love her. Oh how I wished to stay with her forever…if only he hadn't been there…everything would have been ok.

I awoke to find darkness...It was always that way. The underworld never had light. I sighed and stood up.

"No use staying here…" I said to myself. I was used to sleeping on the ground but this place was horrible. The ground was wet from the rain the night before and the air smelled of withering plants. This area was like a second death. "_Who would want to live here?"_ I looked around. I couldn't remember why I chose to stay there. I sighed again. Just another useless day. I wondered how much longer I could hold on like this.

I walked on towards the rock path I had chosen to live my life walking. In the underworld there are two roads. The first one went all the way around the underworld, in a big circle. It seemed useless to me. People used it to find their way home. Every house was connected to that road. I chose the second path. The one that led to the outside world. Earth. I wanted to go up there. I was tired of darkness. But no matter how much I walked I could never find it, the doorway to Earth. I had asked many people where it was but they all laughed at me and told me to run home to my family where I belonged. If only they knew. Every time I would scowl at them and walk away. "_Bastards…they don't understand"_ Nobody did.

As I walked I came across a creature that earth dwellers would see as something similar to a 'dog'. It snarled at me. Suddenly I remembered why I chose to seek shelter in that horrible abandoned place. That dog had chased me there the night before.

"Uh oh…" I stepped back. It barked and charged at me. I ran for it. My small legs carried me only so far, so I decided to take a short cut. I left the path and dashed into the heavy bush that covered most of the underworld. The ground was muddy and tree branches smacked me in the face as I ran. The dog wasn't chasing me but I ran anyway. I didn't know where I was going but I couldn't stop. Every time I tried to find a way out of this dark place, the only thing I found was more darkness.

Not thinking, I stuck my foot in a hole and fell on my face. I splashed into a pool of mud. I stood back up and wiped off what I could before walking on.

"This is hopeless, what am I going to do?" I was tired and hungry. I always was. I hung my head low and continued to walk. Without knowing it, I had made my way out of the forest. I stepped into the first road of the underworld and walked. I decided that I was going to walk forever until my legs gave out. I wasn't walking for long before I noticed someone was following me. I quickly turned around to find a girl my height staring at me. Her big grey eyes stared me down for a while before she smiled a big fat smile. It made me want to puke. Finally, she spoke.

"Hee hee! You're dirty!" she chuckled. I stared at her for a moment

"Yeah…I know.." I said slowly.

"Are you lost?" She circled around me and the stopped back in her original spot.

"…no"

"Where do you live?"

"I…nowhere" The girl dropped her happy expression.

"o-oh…"she stared at me again, "whats your name?"She leaned over to me.

"My name?..." I hadn't told my name to anyone. I was surprised I even knew what it was.

"Yeah! Your name!" She closed her eyes and smiled.

"It's…" I hesitated for a moment. "Klaus…" The girl opened her eyes and gave me a big, warm smile.

"Klaus? That's a neat name! Mine's Shia." She held out her hand. I stared at it. She took my hand and shook it.

"It's a grown up thing."

"Oh..." She smiled at me.

"Hehe. You're funny. Wanna be friends?" I shrugged. She just laughed and took my hand again.

"c'mon! Let's play!"

I later learned that she didn't have a home either. She seemed ok with it though. I liked her. She was nice. Finally, I had found a way out of the darkness.


	2. Beutiful sound

The Bell Ringer Chapter 2

"Hey look what I found!" I'd know her for no longer that a month but she was growing on me.

"What is it Shia?" I answered. She ran up to me.

"I found this rock! It looks like a heart! Tee he~" She held out her hand and in it was a small stone shaped like a heart.

"Isn't it pretty?" She smiled at me. Her eyes glistened. She was so pretty.

"Uh…it sure is..." I didn't know what else to say. It was a rock. Nothing special…yet. I couldn't understand why she was so happy. There was nothing to be happy about. Nothing.

"Um…your bell…"I snapped out of my thought and looked her in the face, "it doesn't work…does it?" she looked at me with her big grey eyes.

"..No. the ringer fell out long ago." I said trying to remember when exactly it happened. She looked at the stone in her hand. I noticed a small hole at the top of it. It may have been used as a charm in the past.

"Give your bell." I heard her say.

"Huh?"

"Your bell silly! Let me see it!" she laughed. I untied the ribbon around my neck and handed her my bell. I looked at her confusingly. She found the small chain inside my bell that once held a ringer and placed the stone on it.

Ring

It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

"It works now!" She exclaimed, handing me the bell. It was like a piece of her...inside of me. I thanked her.

Then she disappeared.

I had heard that she fell into the gate and into the human world. Earth? No way… How could she of? She was stronger than I thought. Nobody could do that.

I decided to go after her. I trained myself and after several years I could finally make it into the human world.

"Taro! You're so funny." I saw her. She was sitting with a boy. I didn't know him…

She had fallen in love with him...I couldn't bear it. I had to get her back.

"Shia…come back with me." After I persuaded her, we left the human world and she regretted it. So I erased her memory.

"I'm missing something..." She said to me one day. She told me she wanted to go to the human world to look for this 'something'. I don't know why…but I gave in. I disguised myself as a cat and we went.

"I'm Misha suuu~" The angel. I hated her. I hated everything at that point. Shia, my Shia, she had changed dramatically. It turned me cold.

The angel picked me up.

"Let go of me!" I hissed.

Somehow, Shia agreed to become roommates with the angel.

Stupid.

Next came Kotarou and his friends. I hated them all. Stay away from me. You'll take her away….Shia.

How could she?

"I want to stay. I love Kotarou and his friends. I can't leave them." She broke me.

"Ok...if you want to…you've found what you were looking for. I'm going back."

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes"

Then I left her. She didn't love me. I loved her. A one sided relationship. What I didn't know was that she did. She did love me.

Soon after I left…she died. I had warned her. She didn't listen.

I rose from the underworld. To get her corpse. To bring her home.

"Cant you bring her back??" Kotarou yelled at me.

"You know I can't do that."

I left him. He was crying. He didn't know how hard I hurt.

I buried her. It was the worst thing I had ever done. I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Shia…Thank you. I don't care if you fell in love with that boy…Taro…I know you still love me. I love you. I always will…"

I took off my bell and placed it at her grave.

Ring

It was the last time I heard that sound.

End.


End file.
